


i'd watch hell's kitchen with you

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario gets hooked up on Hell's Kitchen and Marco is not so happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd watch hell's kitchen with you

**Author's Note:**

> I am guilty of being hooked on Hell's Kitchen, okay? I'm not proud of it, but in a moment of sobriety this fic was born. I don't know what I'm doing with my life.

It's an early Sunday morning. Marco wakes up slowly, the sun shining in through the curtains of his and Mario's bedroom. He turns around slowly, still not opening his eyes, but expecting Mario's sleeping figure to be there, so he could cuddle him and wake him up with a kiss. He doesn't find his sleeping boyfriend though. Marco opens his eyes and touches Mario's side of the bed. It's cold. He sighs and slowly gets up, puts his sweatpants on and goes to the living room. 

He finds Mario huddled on the big sofa in the middle of their living room. He is sitting on the right side of the couch, under a couple of blankets, resting his head on a big pillow. He is intently watching something.

"Mario, why are you up so early? It's 7 in the morning." Marco plops on the other side of the couch, raises Mario's legs and puts them over his lap. "What are you watching?"

"Um, remember how I found those DVDs Nuri lent me last year?" Marco nods. "Well, I couldn't sleep last night and I thought I'd watch a few episodes to put myself to sleep, but this show turned out to be so good. I am hooked."

"So you never went to bed?" Marco is looking at his boyfriend skeptically, while taking the DVD's box in his hand. _Hell's Kitchen Season 1_ is written on it with big letters and some scary old dude is staring at him as if he could see inside Marco's very soul. "What is this about?"

Mario's eyes light up, he was probably anticipating the question. "It's about 12 aspiring chefs, who are chosen by Gordon Ramsay - that's the man, who's yelling on the screen right now, yes - and they cook at this restaurant he's opened, it's called Hell's Kitchen. It's pretty intense, competition's crazy and not to mention Ramsay is nuts, I think he enjoys insulting these poor guys."

"Sounds terrible," Mario pouts at Marco's remark, but glues his eyes back to the screen. "Well, I was going to invite you to have a shower with me right now, but I can see you're way too busy with that Ramsay guy," the blond lifts Mario's legs again and stands up, waiting for his boyfriend to react in any way. Just as he is turning around and heading for the bathroom, he hears the yelling from the TV stop and then the remote control hits the glass table in front of the couch softly. Then Mario's arms are around his waist, his chin resting on Marco's shoulder. He breathes softly in his ear, "I could pause this episode for a few minutes, you know."

"That's gonna take a little more than just a few minutes, baby," Marco turns to face his boyfriend and kisses him. Then they start taking their clothes off in a rush and race towards the bathroom, laughing on the way.

***

In the afternoon, Marco decides to go out for a run, leaves a kiss on Mario's forehead, takes his iPod and with the promise of coming back in 40 minutes, he's gone. Mario decides it's now or never. 

He goes online and finds a recipe - nothing too fancy, just a steak. He's got all the right ingredients, he's put on the only apron he's ever owned in his life on, he's got some music playing softly and he's all ready. Cooking dinner for his boyfriend isn't that hard, right? Nothing could possibly go terribly wrong. If these people on Hell's Kitchen could cook a steak, so could he.

However, everything _does_ go terribly wrong. After burning the steak and making a mess on the kitchen counter, not to mention his face is all covered in oil and pepper, he sighs and turns off the stove. The steak is fuming inside the pan and Mario is feeling hopeless. He hopes that Marco will be back later so that he'd have time to clean up his mess and pretend nothing had ever happened in the kitchen at all.

He has no such luck, though. Just as he is beginning to put pans, dishes and cutlery away, he hears the front door open and _I'm back_ being shouted from the entry way. Marco is quickly approaching the kitchen and Mario is feeling frantic, he is embarrassed already.

"Hi, baby, sorry I took-" Marco cuts himself off when he sees his boyfriend wearing an apron, his face all filthy, pan smoking behind his back. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Um, I-I tried to cook you dinner, but as you can see, I failed. Miserably," Mario certainly looks so miserable that Marco can't hold in his laughter. This entire scene before him is hilarious, he is laughing so hard, even though he can see that Mario is frowning and looking pissed off. "Aww, baby, I appreciate you trying to cook for me, but you know I am okay with just ordering pizza. And you don't need to cook for me. I know that everyone's constantly joking how we're acting like an old married couple, but we're not actually married."

"Yet," Mario mumbles, but Marco catches it and it makes him smile. He goes over to his boyfriend, takes his face in his hands, and damn the oil, damn the pepper and all that, he kisses him hard. "Mpf, you're sweaty."

"Shut up, you're filthy, too," Marco is kissing down Mario's neck slowly, playing with the laces of the apron. He puts his hands under Mario's ass and lifts him up on the countertop. Mario circles Marco's hips with his legs and pulls him closer. "You know what, you look so hot in this apron, I like it," Mario giggles against his boyfriend's lips. "Okay, I think we should tidy this place and then order some pizza and then I could watch that lame-ass TV show with you, how does that sound?"

Mario nods and feels excitement bubbling in his chest. Marco is willing to watch Hell's Kitchen with him. _Oh yes, that's the love of my life_ , he thinks while looking at Marco going around the kitchen and putting cutlery in the sink.

"Oh, but just so you know, I intend to kick Nuri's ass when I see him on Monday for giving you these DVDs. He'll regret his decision _so_ much that he'd feel like going back to Real Madrid voluntarily," Marco is holding the frying pan and pointing it toward Mario, waving it in the air a bit for emphasis and all Mario can do is laugh.

Yes, Marco has got his moments, but Mario loves him with all of his quirks and strangeness. He mentally makes a note to warn Nuri not get intimidated by Marco, then he jumps off the counter and joins his boyfriend on the quest of cleaning up their kitchen.


End file.
